First Kiss
by betterthanreindeers
Summary: [KRISTANNA MODERN AU] When Elsa, an art student, asks her best friend, Kristoff, to participate in a film project he agrees. What he didn't realise, is that it involved kissing a complete stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff was an idiot.

A total idiot.

Why did he let himself get roped into this kind of stuff?!

When his friend had asked him to participate in her final project for her film degree, he'd agreed. Because it was probably, you know, holding a camera or letting her film his earlobe or something, right?

Nope.

"You want me to _what?!" _He'd yelled when Elsa had informed him what the short film actually ensued.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeaase?" She cocked her head and pouted.

"That face isn't going to work on me." He crossed his arms.

Elsa bit her lip for a minute, then walked over to the dog on the couch. She took a hold of his jaw and moved it up or down.

"_But Elsa is your friend and she needs to finish her project." _She said in a comically deep voice.

"That's not what he sounds like." Kristoff said grumpily, and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it.

Elsa took the hint and walked out of the door.

"Just… think about it?" She pleaded.

"I'm not going to kiss a complete stranger for your weird hipster art thingy!"

"Just cos you study construction…" Elsa muttered and walked away.

Kristoff shut the door, sighing. He'd helped Elsa out before with her weirdo projects, but this… I mean, what was wrong with normal stories for films? Since when did you have to do this kind of shit?

He wasn't going to kiss someone he'd just met.

"_But you do that all the time at parties."_

He wasn't even aware that he'd been speaking in Sven's voice to himself as he poured himself some coffee.

"Yeah, but this is different."

"_How?"_

"Because it's gonna be on camera. And I'm gonna be sober. And…"

"_You're scared. But Elsa's your friend."_

"I know, but-"

_"And if you don't help her she'll fail her art degree."_

_"_Well I wouldn't go THAT far-"

_"And end up homeless."_

_"_You're the worst dog ever, you know that?"

He sipped his coffee.

And once again, he didn't realise what he was doing until the phone was in his hand and the number was dialled.

"Hello?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

So now, here he was, walking down the street in New York with vague directions to a building he's never been to before, on his way to kiss someone he's never met before.

For _art. _

It was relatively warm, and he'd managed to just wear a plain black t-shirt but he began to regret it as it got colder and he failed to find the place Elsa had described.

What to art studios even look like?

He took out his phone.

"Elsa? I can't find it." He was embarrassed even to admit it.

"Oh my god you dork. Just what can you see?"

"Uhhh… buildings?"

"I hate non-New Yorkers in New York." Elsa muttered down the phone. "Okay… I'll come outside, right? And if you see me, then everything's cool. If you can't… we'll re-evaluate."

"Right, okay." Kristoff rubbed his forehead. Why was this so complicated?

Elsa hung up on him and he waited patiently. Eventually, he saw a streak of blonde from across the street. He waved, and crossed to meet her.

"You're useless." She said.

"I know." He admitted.

Elsa turned and walked up the stairs. The art studio was exactly what you'd expect. The walls were dark and undecorated but with posters for bands plastered everywhere. Most of them were slightly ripped of disintegrated from time. There were sofas in the hall, and a few people were sitting on them, all silent.

Elsa gestured for him to sit, and then she went through a door into what was, he assumed, the main room of the studio.

He sat down awkwardly, and no one even acknowledged is arrival.

"So…" He tapped his thighs nervously. No one even turned to look at him. "I'm going to end up kissing one of you?"

"No, you moron." The guy next to him didn't even take his eyes off his phone as he spoke. "We don't meet the people we kiss until we walk into the studio. There in a different room."

"Oh." Kristoff felt like hitting himself. Moron.

"I'm Kristoff."

"Hans." The guy grunted.

Kristoff decided to leave him alone.

He had nothing to do, so he did what everyone else was doing, and browsed his phone. He looked through his camera role, but after about ten selfies of him and Sven, he realised he was a huge loser and decided to just play flappy bird.

"Mister Oaken?" Elsa stuck her head through the door.

A large man stood up.

"Hoohoo!"

Kristoff had to stifle a giggle at the contrast between the man's stature and his voice.

He walked through the door, and they were once again engulfed in awkward silence.

Eventually the man reappeared and walked out of the building in silence. Kristoff wasn't very good with body language but he could tell he was disgruntled.

Elsa once again popped her head out from behind the door.

"Hans." She said icily.

"Elsa. How's your sister?" He replied in a voice that suggested he didn't really care about her.

"She's doing just fine considering her fiancé told her he was only dating her to win a bet."

And suddenly Kristoff remembered that he'd heard of Hans before.

Elsa had arrived at his apartment in a rage a couple of months ago. She was so angry, he hadn't even been able to find out what had happened. He'd just let her in and stood there while she yelled swear words over and over. Eventually she'd calmed down and explained to him that two days before the wedding of her sister and a guy called Hans, he'd admitted that he'd made a bet with his friend that he could hook up with a different girl every night for a month. He'd never expected Anna to develop feelings for him. And he didn't feel the same way.

He called the wedding off.

And Elsa was totally, _totally _pissed off.

I mean who wouldn't be?

So why was Hans here, now? Helping Elsa with her project? It was clear the two hadn't exactly made up.

He knew it wasn't his place to get involved, so he just leaned back. Hans entered the room, but it wasn't soon until the door reopened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hans' voice echoed through the hall, as he stormed out of the door.

"What? I said I'd help you with your bet." Elsa said mischievously. "One more hookup and all."

"Not with… with… one of _those!"_

Hans pointed into the direction of the studio door.

He stomped down the stairs and out of the building.

Kristoff stood up.

"Elsa what did you do?"

"Nothing…" She bit her lip.

"Elsa." He crossed his arms.

"I just set him up to kiss some hairy dude, okay?"

Kristoff tried to adopt a 'disappointed parent' look, but he couldn't manage it. He broke down laughing.

"That's my girl." He said, playfully punching his friend in the shoulder. She crashed a smile.

"I know." Elsa began to walk away. "By the way… you're next. Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was so totally excited. She'd been bouncing up and down in her seat for about two hours (she'd arrived super early.)

She couldn't wait.

After so many years of begging and pleading, her sister was finally letting her help out with one of her projects!

And not only that, she was going to be on screen.

She'd been asking Elsa if she could help with a film literally since the minute the letter arrived saying she'd gotten into the film course.

Literally.

And now...it was actually happening!

She couldn't believe it!

She didn't even realise that everyone else in the waiting room seemed to be less enthusiastic.

In fact, the only person who seemed even remotely happy to be there was a small boy with curly hair.

"Hello!" He said, waving.

"Hi!" Anna waved back, smiling.

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna didn't have any experience with little kids, so she just awkwardly patted the boy on the head.

"I'm guessing you're not here to kiss someone, are you?" She asked. The boy was at most eight.

"Nope! I'm helping out my big brother, Marshmallow!"

"You're brother is called…

Marshmallow?"

"Well, that's what I call him! His real name is…" he screwed his face up in thought, "come to think of it, I don't actually know what is real name is!" He fell about in a fit of giggles.

"I see…" Anna was aware of the awkward stares of everyone in the room.

Eventually the boy calmed down.

"Anyways, I'd better get going!" He stood up and ran into the room where, right now, two people were probably making out.

Anna was left slightly dazed. That was probably the weirdest conversation she'd ever had.

I mean with Hans she-

Anna winced.

Bad time to think about Hans.

Every time she thought about that- that- that _rat_, it gave her a pang of emotion. No, not a pang, something more painful. A… punch. Like a sucker punch right in the gut. Like getting hit by a car. Or a train. With emotions.

She wasn't even quite sure what emotion is was. There was definitely sadness there, but that wasn't the main thing. Even the anger at Hans was only the second most prominent thing she felt. The most powerful emotion she felt whenever the thought about him was…shame.

She was embarrassed.

She'd practically thrown herself at him. She'd had no self respect, and had rushed into things with him.

I mean, it hadn't been easy growing up as the chubby awkward kid. So when she'd moved to college and lost the weight, she was ready for anything. And when she met a cute boy at a party who seemed to really care about her and understand what she was going through it was all too perfect. He never had any flaws, he never got mad with anything she did, they never argued. He matched her perfectly. That's when you know something is wrong. If someone admits their flaws, that means that the good things about them are actually true.

If someone's always perfect, then they're lying about something.

Anna's gut twisted in shame at the thought of how she'd been used, and how she'd been so desperate that she'd let herself be used.

She decided right then and there to never rush into things again. And she meant it. She had to kiss someone she'd just met? Wasn't taking things too quickly with someone what had caused this problem in the first place? Why the hell was she here?!

She stood up, ready to leave.

Elsa would be mad, but Anna just knew she couldn't do it. She had one foot down the stairs when she heard her sister call her name.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but… I can't do this."

"Okay."

Anna turned around, confused.

"'_Okay'?"_

Elsa just stood at the top of the stairs completely calmly.

"I understand if you don't want to. What happened with Hans-"

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Well whatever it is… it's okay if you don't feel comfortable. I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Her sister had never really been the most understanding of people, but it was times like these that she really appreciated her cool nature.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the street. It was getting darkish, which was Anna's favourite time of the day. She always thought night had a specific smell to it, although few people agreed with her. Nighttime was the time for adventures and doing crazy stuff. Night was when everything happened.

She stood for a minute on the sidewalk, contemplating whether to go home or to walk around a bit, waiting for something to happen. Then she remembered what had happened the last time she'd gone out looking for adventure, and instead had found a lying manipulative bastard who fed of her naivety.

Fate is weird sometimes. Because until something happens you say you don't believe in it. But then something does happen, and you manage to convince yourself that it's all part of some cosmic plan. No one ever remembers the times that fate_ didn't_ work. It was with this reasoning that Anna decided she didn't believe in fate.

But _something_ must have made Hans walk out of that building just as Anna was thinking about doing something stupid.

Something must have made him give her the middle finger, and something must have given Anna the strength to just smile sarcastically at him instead of breaking down crying or punching his lights out.

Something must have made him walk off in the direction she was thinking of going, forcing her to make another choice.

And something, call it whatever you will, must have made her go back inside to kiss a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've had exams and stuff and they're still going on so I don't know how long it'll take for me to update. This may only have one or two more chapters, or I could extend it longer. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

Kristoff was _very_ nervous. He wasn't even aware that he was nervous until Elsa opened the door. He felt his heart beat faster than normal and he wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans. The studio was a stark contrast to the dank waiting room. It had completely white walls, and there were lots of very bright lights on rigs, giving the whole room a kind of heavenly pure glow. A huge, hulking guy was holding a camera, and a tiny boy about a third of his height was holding a bunch of lens-y, camera-y stuff. (What?! Kristoff didn't know about cameras, other than what Elsa had told him. Why would he know what that stuff is called?!)

"Marshmallow, do you want the boom mic or the shotgun mic?" The tiny boy asked the larger one.

He just grunted. Kristoff bit his lip to stop himself from making some kind of sarcastic remark about such a large, scary, muscly guy being called 'Marshmallow'.

Elsa motioned for Kristoff to step into the place where all the cameras were pointed. He awkwardly did, almost knocking over a light.

The door on the other side of the studio began to open, and he heard Elsa say "start rolling!"

Kristoff's heart remembered that it was meant to be thumping, and his palms remembered they were meant to be sweating.

Kristoff had thought about the moment he'd first see the person he'd be kissing. The door would open very slowly, to reveal… them. He hadn't gotten much further than that, because he had no idea who he'd be kissing.

But even that tiny detail he'd managed to visualise, of the door slowly creeping open, was wrong.

The door was practically thrown off its hinges and accompanied by an excited squeal, then a voice saying "oh, sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- uh, right, sorry!"

Kristoff laughed.

And then he saw her.

She was pretty, from a first glance, which was a relief. He wasn't that shallow, but since he was looking for a kiss and not, you know, a marriage, he'd rather have someone attractive, you know?

He never had a thing for redheads, though.

She smiled at him and walked in front of the camera. It was only then that Kristoff remembered that he was being filmed, and instantly his awkward demeanour returned.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he said.

"I'm Anna."

"I'm Kristoff."

Oh god this is so awful how is Elsa gonna make a good film outta this?

"So should we…?" Anna said nervously.

"Um, how about we just…" Kristoff side-eyed the camera pointed straight at him, "tell me about yourself!"

The girl looked taken aback.

"Yeah, sure! I'm Elsa's sister, which you probably already know."

He almost hit himself. _Of course! Elsa's sister was called Anna, this must be her! You idiot how did you forget that-_

_Wait a minute._

_Elsa set me up with her sister?!_

Kristoff had spent enough time with that crazy girl to know that she was fiercely protective of her little sister. The last time a guy had hurt Anna, Kristoff was genuinely scared that Elsa was going to kill him. He looked over to Elsa, questioningly, but she just nodded.

"Um, well I'm Kristoff," _You idiot you've already said that, _"I'm Elsa's friend from college."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

_Oh no, what has Elsa been saying? Probably that you're a smelly loner dude who prefers the company of his dog to other people._

_I mean, all of that is _true _but still!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry this has taken so long to write, but my exams are now over so hopefully I'm gonna be writing a lot more! Thanks for all of the really sweet reviews!**

* * *

Anna looked up at the guy in front of her. He was huge, but in a clumsy, blonde, dopey sort of way. Which was the complete opposite of he-who-must-not-be-named. Which was exactly what she needed.

"Well, apparently one time you tried to get your dog to pull a sled when it was snowing and you broke your arm."

Kristoff just stared at her with an look that Anna couldn't decipher.

He turned to her sister.

"You told her?"

Elsa began to laugh. "I snapchatted her from the emergency room and she freaked. I had to explain somehow."

"My sister does tend to be kind of… accident prone." Anna said, but in reality that wasn't the half of it.

Anna looked up at Kristoff, who was staring daggers at her sister.

He turned his whole body ostentatiously to face her again.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

_Ugh, he's so rude. Even though Hans was a dick at least he was relatively-_

And then they kissed.

And all thought of Hans was pushed out of her mind.

Anna had never really cared for cliches but, as much as it pained her to say it, fireworks went off in her head.

All she was aware of was his lips on hers, his arms around her waist and her hands in his hair.

Anna wasn't even aware of what she was doing with her mouth, only how _awesome _it all was.

They broke apart after an amount of time that was probably too long to be socially acceptable but definitely too short for her.

Elsa coughed, reminding Anna of where she was and what was actually going on.

Kristoff jumped and pulled away extremely quickly. Anna could still feel where is hands had been on her back.

He refused to meet her eyes, as he stared at his feet.

"Um… thank you." Anna said flatly and awkwardly.

"Yeah- yeah you too. That was… good. Okay." Kristoff mumbled, still not looking at her.

Anna shuffled her feet. How could she tell him that that was the absolute best kiss she'd ever hand? That would be weird.

_Would it be weird?_

_Yeah, it totally would be weird._

_Don't tell him that. _

She especially didn't want to say something like that considering he wasn't even acknowledging her.

Her heart sunk as she realised that he'd hated it.

Of course he had, Anna hadn't kissed someone since Hans. And he'd always told her she was bad at it.

"Anyway, I'm going to… um… go. Thanks for the kiss and all that." Kristoff blurted out and then turned and walked out of the room briskly.

Anna just looked straight at the camera, unsure of what to do.

She watched Olaf and the huge guy (who she assumed was his brother, Marshmallow) share a look.

Elsa sighed and stopped rolling.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "Kristoff is kinda used to being alone. He doesn't deal with people well."

"It's fine." Anna laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not exactly a social butterfly myself."

"Look, I'm sorry." Elsa said, walking over to her sister. "I honestly thought this would be what you needed, but it turned out to be-"

"Really awesome." Anna said, quietly.

"Wait what?"

"I actually, um… kind of really enjoyed that? Well up until the bit where he ran away." she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh." Elsa looked taken aback but then slowly a smile began to spread across her face until it was the biggest Anna had ever seen it. "Perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go get coffee! You too, guys!" she addressed the two brothers who were just standing awkwardly in the corner.

Olaf jumped up.

"YESSSSSSSS MOM NEVER LETS ME HAVE COFFEE!"

_For a good reason, _Anna thought. _Could you imagine him on caffeine?!_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were sitting in one of the many Starbucks nearby. Anna liked being in Starbucks. It made her feel like a sophisticated, professional yet trendy hipster job-person.

Because that is a very well-known type of person.

She often sat in the comfy sofas for hours on end, writing a paper or researching something. For some reason being in that place it put her in work-mode, whereas her bedroom put her in sleep-and-dick-around-on-the-internet-mode.

There was only one problem.

Anna didn't actually like coffee.

She'd always seen her sister and parents drinking it, and assumed that it was a grown up thing and that she'd like it when she was a grown up. But now she actually was a grown up (using the loosest definition of the word) and coffee still made her gag.

So, one venti hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows (_hehe. Marshmallow. Like Olaf's brother. I'm hilarious_) in hand for herself, and one tall iced coffee for her sister, Anna walked down the stairs and out onto the street, where Elsa and Olaf were waiting. Marshmallow came not long after, holding drinks for him and Olaf.

"How can you stand to drink that?" Elsa asked, gesturing to Anna's huge hot chocolate. "It's like eighty degrees!"

"I dunno, the heat never really bothered me." Anna said, taking a scalding sip.

The four of them set out, walking along in no particular direction.

"So… How are things?" Anna tried to break the silence.

"Good." Marshmallow said.

"That's, uh… good?" She offered.

"Yeah."

And then they were back to walking in silence.

"How long until I get to see this film, huh?" Anna once again tried to start a conversation.

"I dunno. I have to edit it all, which could take between one week and two months, depending on how much caffeine I'll have access to." Elsa joked.

Anna frowned. Up to two months? She couldn't wait that long! It was the first ever short film she'd ever been in ever!

Plus the fact that she'd get to see Kristoff's face again, even if it was only on a screen.

"You have to do it sooner- ooh I'll help you!" Anna squealed at her own genius, turning to look at Elsa. The blonde just gave her a grimace.

"Uh, that's… nice of you to offer but I'd rather you stay away from this one. No offence but you have a habit of…"

"What?"

Elsa looked at Olaf and Marshmallow for support, but they just shrugged.

"…messing stuff up?" Elsa said apologetically.

Anna was about to protest in outrage, when she realised that that was actually kind of true.

"Well at least let me help by going on coffee runs!" she insisted.

"Fine." Elsa smiled.

Anna skipped along, glad that she was being allowed to help in some way. Her sister was always so cool and artsy and she wanted a part of the sophisticated art student life, even if it was just by proxy. Also, aforementioned Kristoff-face-seeing (considering she'd probably scared him off and would never see him again in real life.)

Anna sighed in contentment, and then turned around to look at Elsa.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she spotted Olaf taking a sip of Marshmallow's expresso shot.

"Nopenopenopenope!" she said, hurrying over and taking the coffee out of the boy's hands. "No caffeine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate all of them! Just a quick note, this next chapter includes some swearing and homophobic slurs and attacks, if anyone finds that triggering. This chapter is probably M rated. **

* * *

Kristoff bolted out of the building, finding it hard to catch his breath, and once again berating himself for being so _goddam stupid._

'That was good'?!

Why did he say that?!

_She now thinks you're a complete awkward mess, or even worse, a dickhead._

_Why can't you just interact like a normal human being?!_

It was when they'd kissed. That was when he'd realised how sucky all his other kisses had ever been.

Sloppy drunk makeouts in closets really were nothing compared to kissing Anna. He couldn't help licking his lips as he yelled at himself in his mind.

One taxi-cab later, he reached his apartment and flopped onto the sofa.

'What's up, buddy?'

'Nothing, Sven.'

'How was the kiss?'

'It was very good… which isn't a good thing since I couldn't get my words out and she thinks I'm an asshole or something and she probably never wants to see me again and-'

'It'll all be fine.'

'What do you know, you're a dog.'

Kristoff raised his head, only to realise that Sven hadn't even been there throughout the whole conversation.

_Great, you're not only a weirdo talking to your dog, you're now a weirdo talking to yourself._

He got up from the sofa, and walked lazily to the kitchen, where he made himself a coffee. His mind was preoccupied for a while, but eventually the memory of his awkward encounter with Anna caused the gnawing shame in his gut to return.

Why couldn't he just act like a regular human?

I mean, he hadn't had that many friends in school, but he came from a huge foster family, he should have at least _some _social skills.

But nope, he still managed to mess up talking to his best friend's sister.

_She was just Elsa's sister!_

_You've known Elsa for like four years! _

_She's just the little sister you've heard all the stories about!_

_She also happens to be the prettiest girl you've ever seen. _

_And an excellent kisser. _

_And you may be in lo-_

_Nopenopenopenope._

Kristoff physically swiped his hands above his head to get rid of that thought. There was literally _no way _he could be in love after one kiss. He was being irrational.

And he prided himself on being very rational, thank you very much.

Suddenly, the phone ringed. Kristoff sighed and took it out of his pocket.

It was Elsa.

"What the fuck dude?!"

"I know, I know…" Kristoff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mean if the kiss was that bad then it's cool but you could have at least pretended-"

"No, no, it wasn't like that! I didn't run because it was bad, I ran because it was _too good."_

…

"Wait, what?"

"I got awkward. During that kiss I started to like her and once I begin to like someone I can't talk to them…"

"Well I know that. Remember when you had a crush on me?"

"I couldn't even tell you my name for three months. Good luck you turned out to be a flaming homo." Kristoff laughed.

"Yep, and as soon as you realised that, you suddenly managed to speak."

"So you see my problem?"

"So you like Anna?"

"I _think _I do… but it's only been one day, who knows? I mean we've never even had a meal together and I don't know anything about her… wait is she still with you?"

"She's in Starbucks at the minute, it's cool."

Kristoff began to pace. How many times had he helped Elsa with her girl troubles? Why was he feeling so weird it being the other way around?

"I just don't know what to do. She probably hates me, doesn't she?"

There was a long pause.

"…No."

"What?"

"She doesn't _hate _you. But you should probably meet up with her and apologize or something."

"Yeah, yeah of course! What's her number?"

* * *

Kristoff sat on the couch, this time with Sven definitely there on his lap, smiling.

_So, Anna doesn't hate me. _

_But… now I have to call her. _

_What will I say?!_

Three times he picked up his phone and typed in the number, and three times he put it down before hitting 'call'.

He couldn't do it.

He'd made a complete ass of himself in front of the only girl he'd ever _liked _instead of just _wanted_.

Dammit was life always gonna be this hard?

He missed the times when he didn't care about anyone.

It was when he'd made friends with Elsa that it had started going downhill. And she hadn't been joking, for the first three months he couldn't even talk to her. She was super hot, and he had a hard time making words around hot people unless he was totally smashed.

They'd been introduced by Kristoff's friend, Flynn, and then they'd seen each other at parties and sometimes in college, but not that much considering she was an art student and he was studying construction.

It was her paintings that had captured him. He'd seen them the first time he went to a party at her house. They were all over the walls. Giant murals of ice, in stunning detail that made Kristoff double-take to see if they weren't actually super zoomed in photos. There was one of a snowflake zoomed in as if under a microscope, and Kristoff could almost feel the soft texture, and there was a giant canvas of a palace made of glistening ice on a mountaintop. He didn't know much about art, but he knew this girl was _skilled. _Elsa came over to him and tried to start a conversation, where he'd just blushed and ran away.

The turning point for them happened a few months later. Kristoff had been walking along the street in the evening, when he heard someone yelling and someone else crying out.

"You fucking dyke! How did I manage to go this long without knowing you were fucking a _girl?" _

The sound of contact, and another cry of pain.

Kristoff bolted around the corner to see a shadowy figure standing over someone else huddled on the ground.

"Hey!" He yelled, and ran down the alley.

He heard him whisper "_shit" _and saw the guy turn and run away. Kristoff was just about to chase that douchebag, when someone began to groan and he remembered the actual hurting person lying at his feet.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" He bent down, only to see a shock of white hair. "_Fuck _Elsa!"

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her on her back. Her nose was all bust up and there was blood all over her face. She was breathing shallowly.

He took her back to his apartment. and tried to clean her up. He had a bit of practice with broken faces since he used to play ice hockey, but this was a whole new level. She was totally messed up. He got rid of the blood and bandaged her up the best he could. She slept on his couch that night. The next day, she woke up in a panic and it had taken him half an hour to calm her down.

After that, they had the biggest bromance to ever have bromanced.

Trips to central park, where Elsa would paint and Kristoff would play with Sven, and they would both check out girls. Sleepovers where they'd watch crappy Disney movies and play Mario Kart even though Elsa would _always choose rainbow road. _Late nights in the library where they would joke about combining their talents by creating an _PALACE MADE OF ICE. _

And ever since then, he's had to deal with _caring about people. _

_Ew._

And now it was happening to her sister.

_Super ew._


	6. Chapter 6

Anna paced around her room, phone in hand.

_I should call him._

She lifted her phone.

_Wait._

_I don't have his number._

_Shit._

She put the phone down, and sat on her bed.

She stood up again.

_I need to call _someone.

The next thing she knew, she was on the phone to Elsa.

"Are you done yet?"

"Anna, it's only been two weeks. I need time with this. I have other assignments too."

"I know I know it's just…"

"You wanna see him again."

"Yeah exactl- wait no! That's not what I meant at all! I just wanna… see the movie!"

"Because he's in it." Anna could hear the smile in Elsa's voice. They were quite distant growing up, so Elsa had never really teased Anna about boys before. Honestly, they'd gotten a lot closer ever since they weren't forced to live under the same roof.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Elsa sounded sarcastic. _She knows exactly what she's doing, that bitch. _"Making a short film?"

"Pairing your sister up with your best friend? That's not a random decision, Elsa." Anna stopped pacing and sat on her bed, fiddling with one of her plaits with her free hand.

"Okay so _maybe _I figured you'd go well together. You needed something to take your mind off of- _you know- _even if it was just a quick smooch. Plus, I owed you one for setting me up with Heather."

"Look how well that turned out." Anna gave a small laugh.

"Nevertheless, I appreciate the effort." Elsa said. "Look, Kristoff is awkward and he doesn't like people, but he can brush off most things. You must have made a lasting impression."

"Oh _god. _I totally sucked! He never wants to speak to me again! What if I watch the movie when it's finished and I have something in my teeth? Or my jeans were saggy?"

"Anna-"

"Or what if there was a stain on my shirt or-

"Anna-"

"Maybe I forgot to brush my hair that day-"

"ANNA! Calm down! Kristoff called me and asked for your number."

"Wait _what?!" _Anna's hand stopped the twirling that had gotten more and more frantic as the conversation went on.

"I suggested he called you and said he was sorry. If it makes you feel any better, _he _thinks that _you _hate _him. _God you two interacting is like the annual awkward parade."

"Hey! You're just as bad! Need I remind you of the fiasco at our parents' party two years ago?"

"That was different! I'm bad with crowds but at least I don't flirt with a guy through my older sister because I can't pluck up the courage to talk to him!"

"Now that is grossly unfai- wait… hello? Elsa?" Anna looked at her phone. Elsa had hung up.

_That total douche. _

Anna flopped onto her back, sighing. Whether or not Kristoff had her number made no difference if he _wouldn't call her. _ She didn't have his number so she clearly couldn't do anything.

I mean she could have asked Elsa for his number.

Or tried to find him on Facebook.

Or…

But anyway, Anna was totally in the right here! It was all Kristoff's fault!

She sat up on the bed, then got to her feet. There was no point in sulking around, waiting to be called.

Of course, _she _wasn't going to call _him. _He'd think she was desperate which she _totally wasn't. _Nope, she's learned her lesson about rushing into things after Hans. Never again.

She was going to distract herself, do other things.

She was going to go for a run.

Her life didn't revolve around a guy.

* * *

When he called she dropped everything to answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update, my summer holidays were A LOT busier than expected! I'll try to write more soon, but don't expect any kind of regular schedule!**

"So, today's the day! TODAY IS THE DAY!" Anna sang over the phone.

Kristoff, still in a state of half-sleep, groaned.

"Today is the what?"

"The day we see the movie! Elsa's finished! Come on, I'll meet you outside in ten!"

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh. Anna had always arranged their dates for, like, 9am. Kristoff didn't roll like that. Anything before noon and he was a zombie. He shuffled out of bed, and sleepily pulled on some jeans and a t shirt. Sven greeted him as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." He smiled. One much needed cup of coffee later, Kristoff emerged onto the sidewalk, to see Anna awake and looking as if she'd just had twelve hours of sleep (which Kristoff knew was a lie because just eight hours earlier she'd been round at his house, playing mario kart. Amongst other things.) She was wearing a green dress and bouncing up and down with that never ending supply of energy she seemed to have.

Kristoff greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and they set off.

"So, it took a bit longer than expected, huh?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah, three months! God, how hard is it to make a movie!"

"I know, right? Elsa's just being lazy."

By now it was October, and although when they'd first met Kristoff had thought Anna belonged in summer, she seemed just as at home in the auburn tones of fall. Maybe she just looked beautiful in every season. Then the thought of Anna wearing a snowsuit popped into Kristoff's head, and he snorted.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Anna punched him playfully in the arm.

"Spill."

"I was picturing me totally kicking your butt in a snowball fight."

"Excuse you! Me and Elsa had TONS of those when we were growing up. I have tactics. You will die."

"I doubt it."

They went on for ages, arguing about who would win until they just gave up and decided that, when the time came, they'd just build a snowman.

"Elsa really loves snow. I don't know if you've seen her paintings-"

"Yeah, I have." Kristoff answered softly.

"Well ANYWAY, she's always loved it which is weird considering we grew up down South and there's hardly EVER any snow there so when it did fall it was like a state-wide emergency and all the schools and roads closed for like five inches of snow which is super weak but Elsa would just run outside and spend all day playing in it and even in the summer-"

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

"Oh yeah right." Anna took in a breath, then went off again, talking at 100 miles per hour. "Well even in the summer she'd only draw it snowing so all of her drawings of me are beside this snowman and I don't know why she likes it so much but she does."

There was a pause, and Kristoff tried to decide if Anna was done with her story.

"You done?"

"Yep." She grinned. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, Kristoff taking in the sounds of the city. This was what he loved most about Anna, They didn't have to go on fancy dates, they were okay just being with each other. Not that Kristoff _hated _fancy dates, but he always thought that it was more important to be able to hold a conversation in everyday life.

"So… are you nervous?" Anna asked tentatively.

"Nervous? For what?"

"You know… seeing yourself on screen. Seeing our first meeting."

"I think it's gonna be more funny than embarrassing. Plus, we were both there so nothing's gonna happen that we aren't expecting."

"I guess that's true." Anna bit her lip and Kristoff smiled. She was so cute when she did that.

And then Kristoff saw a face he'd only seen once before, and never wanted to see again.

_Hans._

"Oh crap." Anna breathed. Kristoff was unsure how she'd react. He'd never seen them together before, and of course he never really came up in conversation. "Quick, act like my boyfriend!"

"I am your boyfriend!" Kristoff chuckled as Anna forcefully pulled him in for a kiss.

In a normal situation, Kristoff would then be worrying in his mind about if he _really _was Anna's boyfriend and was that a stupid thing to say? Did Anna not think of him as her boyfriend? Was he taking it too fast? Did he get attached too soon?

But this was not a normal situation. Kristoff hardly had enough brain capacity left to worry when all of his thoughts were on the kiss.

"Hey Anna."

They broke apart, Kristoff staring at his feet.

"Oh, hi, Hans, I didn't see you there!" Anna feigned.

Kristoff looked up at the cocky face in front of him and was overcome with the urge to kick something.

"Of course not." He smirked. The urge increased.

"So, um, how have you been?" Anna surprised Kristoff with her ability to keep civil conversation. Although he really liked her, she did have a habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"I've been great. Just got a new job, it pays _very _well. And my new girlfriend is _amazing. _She actually knows how to kiss."

"Yeah well, me and my boyfriend Kristoff are just about to go on a _super _romantic date tonight! It's our year anniversary!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's arm and leaned into it.

"But we've only been dating for two- _OOF!" _Kristoff was cut off by a sharp kick to the shin. "I mean it only feels like two days! Hard to think a whole year has passed, huh? Time flies!"

"So where are you taking her, Kristoff?" Hans asked in a mocking tone.

"Uuuuh… it's a… private film showing. Yeah it's a romance film."

"Interesting. How did you manage private tickets?"

"I'm actually very good friends with the director."

"_Very_ interesting. Hey, I'm an actor. Just got a major commercial last month. We should meet up some time, discuss the industry, huh?"

Kristoff was unsure what to say. He did _not _want to make plans with a dick like Hans. Then again, he couldn't afford holes in his story, could he?

"Uuuuh… sure?" He offered.

"Great!" Hans began to walk away, and Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. But then he turned around again. "Just… don't bring _her." _He gestured to Anna.

"Right, that's it!" Anna released Kristoff's arm and walked straight up to Hans.

"What?" Hans goaded her.

Anna didn't dignify that with a response, and for one split second Kristoff thought she'd take the moral high.

But then she turned around and punched him, and Kristoff couldn't be prouder.


End file.
